TftHS-Ep3 Day of the Mechanic
Tales from the Hard Side Season 2 Augmented new year BACK Episode 3 | Day of the Mechanic Cast of Charakters: *'Drycon Gold', troubleshooter on all fronts Storyboard: It was supposed to be a simple job under friends. Rather it turned out to be the day when 'The Family Mechanic' had to choose between Tony or Mike. It all came down to the old question at last: can there be honor among thieves? But first things first, it began really comfortable when Mike Scintano invited Drycon to lunch in the Golden Eye, a Chinese restaurant. There Toni Tinziane, or Toni T in short, thanked Drycon for his help with the briefcase two days before. After Mike left their meeting, Toni offered a simple job to 'The Mechanic': go to Christo Puertal, a drug courier for the Calin Cartell in Yucatan, rough him up a bit and have a good fee of about 1000 Nuyen. Beeing the hands-on-type of guy Drycon agreed but not before having a look on the situation. So he went to Diethry Bay Area, where all major logistic companies are at home and observed ALI company, a short form for Applied Logistics Incorporated. It was then the famous moment when Drycon's instincts kicked in and he remembered a little detail of his first employment for the Familia. It was then that he had his first meeting with Mike who offered a job. And the meeting place was the ALI compound. Beeing the hands-on-guy-but-also-a-survival-kind-of-specialist Drycon called Toni again and wanted to know what this job was all about. He instantly knew that this was a mistake because he realized two things: 1) Toni is willing to engage with Mike Scintano and 2) now Toni knows that I know which could mean that I am in for a rough time. After some poundering Drycon called Mike and told him about his little job from Toni. It came as no big surprise that Mike wanted Toni dead and that this message should be brought by a mechanic, namely Drycon Gold. Drycon went back home and after a little shower was visited by Toni's guys. They had no chance against a real professional but it came in handy that one of the mobsters survived and had the opportunity of his lifetime to tell Drycon where to find Toni at the moment. Drycon took his two guns, a map newly acquired by Cypher, a female elfish Hacker, of the Black Lotus Hideout and some bad attitude. He went to the skyscraper crawled through a vent shaft all the way to the top of the building and exited into an exquisite, elfish brothel where he, after playing cats and mouse with the security, brought Mike's vengeance upon Toni. Drycon left the same way he came and went home with a thoroughly sweated through suit and more than ever loyalty of Mike Scintano. Implications: One of the most ambitious and dangerous up-and-coming-mobsters is now out of the game. Mike Scintano went into the brothel-business of Toni and has slowly gained bigger influence over Diethry. Although he is not very loud and hip, Mike is on his way of becoming a heavy weight in the lower regions of MCC's mob. His involvement with Mike has gained Drycon his first street reputation as hitman who is not to be trifled with. Gained: *7 Karma points *some ammo and one cheap shotgun *a friend less in the Mafia (Connections lost) *a deeper friendship gained (Connection to Scintano: +1 Loyalty) Director: *BelniFore Trivia: *'What's in a name': MCC is a short form for Megacity Chicago which encompasses a huge urban sprawl around central Chicago. Latest annexations are Diethry and Gary which have been incorporated into city government 5 years ago. Category:Tales_from_the_Hard_Side